Pokemon: Bianca's Adventure!
by PokeBand
Summary: Join Bianca in an alternate adventure where she goes on a Pokemon journey with her Partner, Pikachu. Shell travel through Johto, getting badges, and taming the Legends!
1. Chapter 1

Well here's another new story, following the story of Bianca, a young girl from Johto whose just now starting her Pokemon journey. Hope y'all like it.

"Bianca, wake up!" Lorenzo called up to his granddaughters room. As she woke, she rolled out of bed, literally, and fell on the floor. "Ow! she screamed, sitting up and running her back. "Coming Grandpa!"

"Bianca you woke up late! You need to hurry if you want a Pokemon today" Lorenzo informed her ass she ran downstairs, fixing her messed up hair. "Oh shit that's right!" Bianca yelled, freaking out. "See ya Grandpa!" she called back to him, running out the door to go next door, to the Elm Pokemon Research Lab.

She burst through the door of the Lab and up to Professor Elm. "I'm *pant pant* here..." she said between breaths. "Well... Better late than never I suppose. The problem is, I only have two Pokemon left and they aren't the normal starters..." he told her. "That's ok! What are they?" Bianca asked cheerfully.

Elm took two pokeballs in his hands and released them. "I have Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, and Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon" he informed her. "Awwwww, I'll take Pikachu if that's ok!" She told him. Pikachu jumped into her arms and started rubbing his head against her shoulder. "Haha, seems she already likes you Bianca. Good. " he told her, only to see she and Pikachu had already bolted out the door.

"Alright, Bianca, do you and Pikachu have everything? Your Pokegear, canteen, Pokefood, human food..." Lorenzo inquired in his geezerly voice. "Yup! Dot worry Grandpa, well be fine!" she stated cheerfully. "Pika!" Pikachu said in response. "Alright, good luck to you both. Goodbye!" He said, pushing them out the door.

"Well that was fast Pikachu" Bianca said plainly. "Well, VAMOS!" she yelled with excitement as they headed toward to first route, and officially beginning their adventure.

**Well there chapter 1. This story is gonna follow the games plot SOMEWHAT while featuring some anime-only locations. So next Chapterll be up tomorrow or so. **


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are with Chapter 2! So first off, i apologize if my grammar was and is slightly off, I'm on my iPod Touch and I can't catch everything, so bear with me. Secondly, I kinda skipped the first route as Cherrygrove City- in my opinion it's not that interesting. So... Yeah.

**(Time lapse- 5 days later)**

"Alright Pikachu, we finally made it to Violet City!" Bianca cheered to her Pikachu. She was getting pumped to challenge Falkner, the local gym leader for her first badge. She had caught and trained a Sentret to add to her team, and she had a Pokemon egg that Mr. Pokemon gave her when she visited him.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried, tugging her shirt and pointing to the Pokemon Center. "Alright Pikachu, we'll get a room there and stay for the night and let you guys heal up. And then, first thing in the morning, the Zypher badge will be ours!" she cried, pumping her fists in the air.

She walked into the Center, healed Pikachu and Sentret, then made her way to her room. As soon as she got inside, Pikachu and Sentret plopped down on the floor, asleep. "Awwww" Bianca cooed, smiling. So she grabbed her sketch pad, sat down and started drawing them. When she finished, she changed and went to bed, ready for the challenge in the morning.

"Falkner, I challenge you to a battle!" she cried the next morning, as she bolted into the Gym. "Ugh... Very well..." Falker responded sleepily. "Go, Pidgey!" "A Pidgey? Piece of cake. Pikachu, let's go!" Bianca cried as she sent out Pikachu.

"Thundershock, now!" "Dodge it and use Gust!" the two commanded their Pokemon. They did so, and the Gust scored a critical hit on Pikachu, almost taking him out in one hit. 'Shit, that's one strong Pidgey' Bianca thought. "Pikachu, Thunder!" "Mirror move!" Falkner retaliated. Unfortunately, Mirror Move made thunder bounce back to Pikachu. It wasn't very effective but it was enough to know him out.

"Go Sentret!" Bianca yelled as she released her last Pokemon. "Use Scratch!" She commanded. Unfortunately, Pidgey just flee up and out of reach. "Finish this Pidgey! Keep using gust!" Falkner commanded. The barrage of gusts was enough to eventually KO Sentret after a few minutes.

Bianca, who at this point was quite the grumpy pants, payed up her share of 500$ to Falkner and ran out of the Gym in tears and back to her room(Jeez girl, learn to take a loss). There, she let out her Pokemon and lied on her bed, upset. Sentret and Pikachu jumped on her and tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault guys... I just didn't think the first gym would be that difficult..." she said to them, crying her butt off.

After crying for an hour or so, she finally composed herself. "Oh well... Nothing we can do but try again tomorrow after we train some more..." she said sadly.

So they went out to the next route(the one connecting the National Park to Violet and the city with Morty in it) and continued training all day until they returned to the Center and went to bed, ready for tomorrow.

**So there ya have it folks! Next chapter we'll have Bianca try again for the Zypher Badge. Will she get it? Maybe, maybe not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So Bianca and her team basically got their asses handed to them by Falker in the last chapter. Fortunately, they trained their butts off and are ready to go at it again! What will happen this time? Side note: With my other story, I'll hopefully update soon, just I have no idea what to make the next chapter about. **

The next day, after a good nights sleep, Bianca and Pikachu yet again ran into the Violet City Gym.

"Ugh you again.." Falkner groaned. "Go Pidgey!" he yelled as he released the Tiny Bird Pokemon and Bianca released Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, ELECTRO BALL!" Bianca commanded with enthusiasm. Pikachu charged and released the ball of energy, and it hit Pidgey straight on, KO'ing it instantly(and slightly frying it).

"Go, Pidgeotto! Sky Attack!" Falker commanded as he released the Pokemon. Pikachu dodged rather easily, as all the training had increased his speed. "Pikachu, electro ball again!" Bianca told the yellow mouse. It did so, and the ball of electricity hit the bird right in the face(Lol sucks for you Pidgeotto). It fell to the ground, tried to get up, and collapsed.

"Well... Shit... Alright you won. Here's your Zypher Badge" Falkner groaned as he handed her the badge. "Yeah Pikachu we did it! Our first badge!" Bianca cried, then of course, she bolted out of the gym.

As she left the gym, she halted in her tracks. There was a strange man in her way, holding an egg that was red with blue triangles.

"Hello miss. I am 灰. I saw you train and win your badge. I saw how you gave them the love and care they deserve. Because of that, I chose you to be the owner of this: my unborn daughter, a Latias. You see, I am a legendary Pokemon of Hoenn, a Latios. My daughter is not safe and needs a young, kind, and gentle trainer to raise her. You fit these qualities" he told Bianca, handing her the egg. "Raise her well..." we're his final words as he teleported away.

"That was a tiny bit suspicious... Oh well, might as well raise it..." Bianca decided(remember kids, don't accept stuff from strangers, no joke). She took out an egg incubated and put it inside before heading off, south to Azelea Town, and her next badge.

**So there's Chapter 3. It might be kinda obvious whats inside the egg, but since some people might have no idea, if you review please don't say what it is. Dont wanna spoil it for those who don't know. Thank you. **


End file.
